Blood Bonds
by Joshwa' Williams
Summary: Jakob, new to the brilliant city of Morganville doesn't know what to expect when he first comes here meeting his sister ,Claire. He soon fits in with a singing group, his real passion. What he doesn't know is what he finds is going to change his life forever. What he doesn't know can't hurt him...or can it?
1. Chapter 1: The Glass House

**Blood Bonds**

**Chapter 1: The Glass House**

**Jakob's P.O.V**

Forcing the jammed window open, I smiled with glee. Finally. I was going off on my own, no more parents, and no more problems. Yeh sure, I would miss my friends but hey why not? I looked over to Claire and smiled, Claire was my sister, currently aged nineteen. She agreed to let me come live with her as soon as I turned sixteen because she knew how badly I was treated at home.

We were on our way to Morganville, Texas. Claire had been living here for two years and shared a house with three other people. Shane Collins, he was Claire's boyfriend. He is very protective of Claire and therefore earned my approval. Michael Glass, he technically owned the house but was happy to rent it out to others. He seemed cool too. And last but not least Eve. The gothic girl. Totally hot. But erm yeh, I think her and Michael have got a thing. _Damn._

"So, how's school going?" Claire asked.

"Good…I'm going to miss some of my friends though…" I admitted.

"Don't worry," She accelerated, "You'll make plenty in no time.".

I sigh and nod. I sure hope so.

A couple of hours later, I am shook awake by my sister.  
"Wha-?" I mumble in an annoyed tone.

"Wake up Jakob!" She replied, "We're nearly here." She says.

I hastily wipe swipe at my eyes trying to get rid of the sleep that had lodged itself there. As I look up we pass a sign that reads 'Welcome to Morganville' and I let out a wolfish grin. This is going to be fun. The sun is just starting to set and Claire looks up worriedly.  
"What's up?" I ask her,  
"Oh nothing, just need to be back soon…" She replies.

I nod vaguely, too interested in the scenery to notice. "Look at all this place!" I laugh, "It's totally my style!" I point out a gothic, ancient graveyard to her and she joins in my laughter.  
"Although I was reluctant to allow you to come at first, I think you'll fir right in." She promises which makes me smile. I don't know much about this place but I agree.

We seen reach a magnificent house, more of a mansion really and my jaw drops with awe. I'm going to be living here…? Clair snaps my jaw shut with her hand and gestures, "Yeh, come on, we're home." She tells me.

I laugh slightly before getting out of the passenger door and, unable to keep my eyes off of the house, I walk over to the trunk of the car. Claire opens it and I take out my things.

Slowly, I trot towards the front door before Claire, impatient as she is, shoots off past me and opens the front door with her keys however, for some reason, she can't seem to keep her eyes off of the shadows. The sun is barely visible now and night is fast approaching. A sudden wind swishes past me, raising goose bumps on my arms as I am only wearing a black short sleeve. I shudder before following Claire into the house.

I am immediately greeted by pitch black. Literally. Either a freak power cut or I just stepped into the entrance of hell. Once my eyes begin adjusting to the darkness, I notice that Claire is no longer by my side.  
"Claire?" I call out in a worried tone and taking a few steps forward. My knee crashes against something solid and tears cloud my vision. "Shit!" I murmur in annoyance and give it a quick rub. Stupid table. Without warning, the room is filled with a bright light and I hear a few voices shouting "Surprise!". I jump out of my skin when the shout hits me and four people leap out from behind an expensive looking table, one of them my sister. This only causes an eruption of laughter at my reaction and I frown slightly taking in my bearings. Yeh, it is my eighteenth birthday today but still…

To the right is a tall, well built kind of guy with shaggy brown hair. He grins and sticks a thumb up when he sees me looking at him. First impressions, a fun character. He seems cool, His shirt is a little tight to him showing off powerful abs and a broad chest. Kind of cocky. He smirks and I smirk back, we will get along well.

Next to him is my sister, he has an arm casually slung around her shoulder. After her is a gothic looking girl with jet black, dyed hair and light streaks of turquoise flitting through it. This matches her same blue shirt with a black skull and jewels and her dark jeans. I then look towards her face to see a bright blue eyes staring back at me, her makeup is a dazzling shade of blue which really extends her beautiful features. She bites her lip slightly. Mmm.

Next to, which I'm assuming is, Eve is another tall guy. He isn't as built as the other one but is tall and whereas the other guy is an obvious kind of built, he doesn't show it. His golden curls are a medium length and he wears simple clothing including a dark shirt with blue jeans. He gives me a smile and looks down. Michael. That means the other guy is Shane.

So these are the wacky roommates which Claire speaks so fondly of….This is going to be _Awesome_. I think and give them a smile and a thumbs up, similar to Shane's, unknowing as to exactly what I was getting myself into.

/tmp/uploads/FF_4387609_ Page 2


	2. Chapter 2: Morganville High

**Blood Bonds**

**Chapter 2: The First Day.**

The evening flies by without me realising and before I know it I am being carted up into my room giggling and joking. I fall on what looks like a bed, full clothed and within moments I drop off.

_In the room is a woman. She has elegant, golden hair and a smile which sweeps you off your feet. Her majestic dress flows as an unpredicted chill sweeps through the room. Her ruby lips curl into a smile as she pats the spare space on the couch, gesturing for me to go and sit with her. Without realising, my feet guide me towards her and I sit next to her. I feel awkward, just her presence is enough to make me want to bow and worship the ground she walks on. She tilts her head to the side and leans in close enough that I can feel her breath sweep down my neck. My vision zooms in on her eyes. Without warning her eyes flicker in a blink and the iris' expand, turning a blood red colour matching her lips. The sweet smile turns into a sickly sneer and she screams at me._

I sit up in bed to a beeping sound ringing in my ears. I blink multiple times, searching all corners of the room which I am unused to. Realising there are no potential threats lurking in my wash basket and dresser I turn off my alarm and roll my eyes before laying back down in bed with a huge sigh. I run my fingers through my hair, out of habit, and wonder what the dream was about.

Since I never have hangovers after drinking, I am in a cheery mood and whistle my way to the bathroom. I crack my neck and massage it slightly before stripping down and jumping into the shower. After five minutes of washing I jump out and yelp slightly at how cold the air is, that's unusual I think to myself before wrapping a towel round my waist, grabbing my dirty clothes and stepping into the hallway.

As I turn, I crash into a very ungothed Eve. She looks completely different on a morning. I grab her before she tumbles to the floor then widen my eyes and grab my towel as I feel the knot start to loosen. My cheeks turn a brilliant shade of pink as I run into my room with Eve's giggles ringing through my ears.

I find some new clothes hung up on my wardrobe handle and a note attached. The note reads 'Wouldn't want my little brother looking all scruffy on his first day of High School now would we? ;) –Claire xo' which makes me smile slightly. A loose black shirt with some dark skinny jeans to go with it. She knows my style. I laugh and slip into them quickly before straightening my hair to the side in an emo way. I put some hairspray on and spray some deodorant before grabbing my bags and making sure I have the correct books, I jog downstairs to see the others eating breakfast.  
"Yo." I say to which I get a grumpy chorus of 'Hey' back. It's amazing how they all accepted me but they barely know anything about me.  
"Hungover?" I ask with a wicked smile and I catch Eve staring slightly. When I notice she blushes and looks away which just turns my grin even more wicked.  
"As hell bro. S'okay for some." Shane replies to which Michael nods and agrees with.  
"Well, I'm heading off to school, you coming?" I ask Claire before stealing a slice of Michael's toast and jumping out of range of his reaching hands. Claire nods and holds a slice of toast in her mouth whilst getting her coat on. She gives Shane a not-so-quick kiss and sets off walking out of the door. I wave at the others before setting off after her.

The journey is quite uneventful as I give Claire nods and simple responses to her questions as I'm not quite all there. My mind is still set on the dream I had last night…it seems a lot more vague, I can't remember specific details about it which is really starting to frustrate me. The harder I try, the more I forget. I sigh and adjust my backpack, it's pointless even trying.

We reach the gates and Claire takes me to my first classroom.  
"Well…good luck." She tells me and walks off backwards with a wave. I respond with a small smile and a wave before walking into the room. The teacher has already begun the lecture on the anatomy of stem cells and doesn't at all acknowledge my presence so I just walk over to one of the only empty seat.

After around twenty minutes of tapping my pencil against the desk and hopelessly trying to take in what the professor is saying, I don't have Claire's brains, I look around the room and **she** is the first thing I notice. A killer tan covered what was visible of her skin, which was quite a lot, and as my eyes travelled further up her body, finally reaching her face, she took off a pair of shades and actually bit her lip. She flips her glossed, mahogany (THAT IS MAHOGANY!) hair, keeping my gaze the whole time. She was beautiful and totally my type.

Every two minutes or so we kept glancing at each other and her, as well as most of her friends kept looking over and giggling which caused me to blush. This caused even more nudging and giggling. Girls…

Finally, the lesson ended and, as I packed my things in my bag, the girl confidently walked her way towards me and held out a hand. "Hey, gorgeous. I'm Monica Morell, and you're new here, so you won't know who I am. We will have to change that." She states with a wink.

AN: Hey all! I'd just like to give my friend Olivia a thank you for helping me when I had Writer's Blog, this is my first fanfic and I LOVE writing. Hehe, your support means so much to me and it would be helpful if more came in. Next update will be Wednesday…or earlier, dunno yet hehe keep in touch! :* Joshwaa' 3


	3. Chapter 3 updated!

**Blood Bonds**

**Chapter 3: Where do I fit in?**

I pause at her abrupt confidence and frown slightly in annoyance; she must be used to being around guys. Great, that kid of girl. I sigh slightly, already knowing what I to do. It seems she isn't my type after all.  
"Erm...hey." I say quickly, not looking at her before completely disregarding her outstreched hand. Pulling her hand slowly back, her friends erupt into a fit of laughter which causes her to frown. This confirms it, she is unused to rejection, a bully. Just as she opens her mouth to try again, I sling my backpack further up my shoulder before simply walking out of the door leaving her, Monica, I think it was, looking bewildered.

Taking my first few steps outside, I notice the sun blazin above. The aroma of freshly cut grass fills my nostrils This causes me to smile and I jog down the marble steps with a bounce in my step. Wonder where Claire will be? I have Drama and Theatre studies next and I have no idea where that is, great. I gulp and try to think out my options. I can either just wonder round and hope someone takes pity on me...or I can go to the cafeteria and see if someone can help me there. Well...I probably have enough time to wonder round, but that's never been my style. With a wicked smile, I set off to the large building.

Navigating my way through the vast amount of tables, I am greeted by the usual quiet hum of teenage chat. I glance around the room, deciding best where I should sit. A small group of girls are giggling at some jocks arm wrestling in the middle of the room, the geeks are packed in a corner with a ton of papers spread out, no place for me. Eventually making my way over to the till I halt in surprise, Eve is there leaning over the counter with her elbows and a crazy grin plastered across her face. OH! I forgot she works here. She gestures me over,  
"What you havin'?" She asks me with a slight smirk. I give her a wicked grin in reply.  
"Just a milky coffee." I reply and she turns, starting to prepare the drink before the words are even out of my mouth.

That's when I hear it. A brilliant voice bellows out a magnificent note, having no problem holding it. I immediately whip my head round to see a small girl around my age with her arms raised in the air and her face scrunched up as she continues to hold the note. She has chestnut brown hair, dip dyed blonde at the bottom. 'Maginificent' I think to myself as she finishes the note and sits down. Still caught up in the moment, I feel a hand tap my shoulder,  
"Hmm..?" I ask casually before the hand slaps the back of my head. "Owch, what?" I ask, turning. Rolling her eyes, Eve passes me the coffee and I scramble around, trying to get some change however she shrugs it off.  
"On the house, don't expect it all the time though, sugar." She says with a wink. I wink back at her and say thanks before heading over to the group which were singing moments ago. Finally, somewhere I can fit in.

AN: Hey this is turning into a crossover! We are incorpirating a little bit of glee club! BUT don't stop reading! Reviews are great guys! All appreciated! There won't be LOADS of Glee, but some!


	4. Chapter 4: My First Diary Entry

**Blood Bonds**

**Chapter 4**

**Diary Entry 1**

Erm...hey! I have been thinking bout starting this diary entry for a while now...it seems like a good idea to 'channel what I'm feeling' I guess. This Monica girl keeps trying to flirt with me, I just try my best to ignore her. She just doesn't want to take no for an answer I guess. Hmph. Anyway, what's up with life so far? It's been three days since I came to Morganville High, Texas. I like it here. The others make me feel at home, like I belong. I have been having the same dream though...every night. The only way I can describe it is...disturbing. I made some good friends at school though, Rachel and Sam especially. Sam is this really cool guy, he is popular but.. doesn't act it. Rachel, she is just...wow. She is an amazing singer, not the most poplar girl but who cares? Anyway it's quite late, I better go.  
Checking out,  
J.

I look up from my extract just as Claire walks into my room.  
"Hey how's school?" she asks me. I smile a reply.  
"You okay?" She asks me cautiously, sensing something is wrong with me. A short smile pulls at my lips.  
"Yeh, I'm good. It's just this girl at school, Monica." Claire's eyes narrow and she purses her lips. "She won't leave me alone, all she does is flirt with me. It's annoying." I finish lamely, sensing her anger.

**Claire's P.O.V**

I see red.  
"Why didn't you tell me before?" I ask quickly, annoyed. This makes Jakob look worried. Oh well! He should have told me!  
"Hey! Don't blame me! I thought if I ignored her then she would just leave me alone...obviously not." he gives a half shrug. I glare at him for a second longer than I should have before closing my eyes and pinching the bridge of my nose.  
"I'll talk to her tomorrow. She is like an annoying puppy. Once you meet her it's like she will never go away." I sigh and walk out of his room, closing the door behind me.

**Jakob's P.O.V**

I growl and punch my pillow when Claire goes, so it's my fault now? Sorry, I'll just stop being attractive then I guess. I sigh heavily and fall back on to my bed. I pull my quilts up above my head, not bothering to get undressed. I quickly find the dream.

In the room is a woman. She has elegant, golden hair and a smile which sweeps you off your feet. Her majestic dress flows as an unpredicted chill sweeps through the room. Her ruby lips curl into a smile as she pats the spare space on the couch, gesturing for me to go and sit with her. Without realising, my feet guide me towards her and I sit next to her. I feel awkward, just her presence is enough to make me want to bow and worship the ground she walks on. She tilts her head to the side and leans in close enough that I can feel her breath sweep down my neck. My vision zooms in on her eyes. Without warning her eyes flicker in a blink and the iris' expand, turning a blood red colour matching her lips. The sweet smile turns into a sickly sneer and she screams at me.

I wake up and rub my eyes, getting rid of the sleep before rolling them. Great, it happened again. I roll over and pick up my neon flashing alarm clock before flinching away Owch, bright. I open my eyes again and look, great. It's only 2am. I only got three hours sleep. I open my mouth, it's as dry as the desert. I try to get some saliva into my mouth however it doesn't do much.

Sighing, I stand up, barefoot and slowly creep over to the door, the others will probably be in ed at this time. I creak open my door and walk down the hallway on my tiptoes, trying to be quiet as possible. That's when I hear it, a giggle. Faint but still there.  
I put my ear against Claire's door and hear the soft sound of her snoring, plus Shane's heavy one. I roll my eyes, she must have calmed down.

That leaves Eve and Michael, what are they doing up at this time? I walk over to their door and put my ear up against it.  
"Owch Michael that hurts." Eve whispers then giggles after. This confuses me, she is liking the pain? What is he doing to her. My eyes widen, this is bad...really bad. I sling open the door and run in. Michael is in a corner with a body curled his. He looks up at me, eyes scarlet red and blood staining his teeth. I shiver. This is a dream, this isn't right. The body sits up and I see Eve, looking slightly distraught. Putting her arms around Michael, she exposes some of her neck, there are two holes there...with blood around the edges.


	5. Chapter 5: Eve

Joshua 6048 WILLIAMS (6048) 08/05/2013

**Chapter 5**

**Eve.**

**Eve's P.O.V**

'Great, he has been here for three days and he has run into trouble, snap. Life goes on I guess. That moment when Jake walked in last night, it was one of the worst of my life. Since Claire and Michael had me all three of us roomie's swear that Jakob could never find out we have been treading as carefully as ever but sometimes these things happen, yanno? Besides, ain't as though Claire hasn't been acting strange, we all noticed so surely Jake must have, or is he that idiotic.'

I stare intently at a piece of ceiling, hoping my endless babbling in my mind will get me to sleep, I mean, it usually does but apparently not today. I feel Michael's steady breathing next to me, 'he must be asleep…wait, can vampire's sleep? Oh shut up, Eve! Think about what to do next. He fainted. We put him back in his bed. These are the facts but we haven't got anything more to know about. Maybe he will just think it was all a dream. Yeh…when hell freezes over.' I sigh and turn onto my side, cuddling Michael's body. 'Damn, how can this guy be so hot and so cold?' I think before I actually manage to zone out.

Now let me just make it clear that waking up in the morning is not something I tend to do. Long story short, I am **not** a morning person…unless I have about nine gazillion coffees down my neck. This morning I wake up. At 7am. No. I refuse. Wait. Jakob.

Without a second thought I leap out of the covers, not taking care to land. Owch, I land in a heap on the carpet with a 'umph'. I hate life. I quickly stand up and bursh myself off to see Michael staring at me, smirking. A cute little frown works its way on to my face. "Watchu smirking at?" I ask before flipping him off and getting quickly dressed. I choose some pitch black tights with purple smiling skulls and a dark purple top, followed by a matching scarf, hey can you blame me? Last night _did _happen.

I look up to see Michael STILL smirking, why do I date him? Oh yeah…he's hot and well…awesome.

"Check you out queen goth, why you up so early?" He asks, putting his arms behind his head.

"Dunno, new me." I say with a wink. I kiss him quickly and jog downstairs, getting a quick drink of coffee. I chug it, scolding my mouth just as Jakob walks down the stairs wearing pyjama bottoms and a top. Letting out a yawn only a guy could muster, he ruffles his hear and gives me a smile. Which I reply, perhaps a little too quickly. When he turns I sigh with relief, he did think it was a dream.

"I'm going" See you at dinner." I call to him before grabbing my keys and jumping in my car.

This ride is uneventful. 'Boring' I think to myself before stopping at a red light. The sun hasn't properly come up yet however it is trying it's best to make a start. It resembles me. Hard to wake but beautiful when I do! I smile at my thought, I AM THE SUN. Ah the light is green! I set off again and soon reach the school. Parking up, I get out and clunk my way over to my work station in the cafeteria. It's still pretty early so no one else is here.

'I'm opening up alone today, gosh I feel so lonely. Awesome! I just realised both alone and lonely have 'lone' in them! That is pretty amazing…' I think to myself whilst putting chairs down. I turn around to find a shadow sat in one of the corners. I narrow my eyes slightly trying to adjust them to the eerie darkness. It stands up and makes an entrance by running towards me, fast as light. I shriek and throw a chair before running into the back room. Slamming the door shut I turn and look through the window to see my brother's face, happily smirking back at me. Wait..

/tmp/uploads/FF_4387609_ Page 2


	6. Chapter 6 Jason

**Blood Bonds **

**Chapter 6**

Jakob's P.O.V

Eve was completely oblivious. The surprise on her face was apparent when I feigned ignorance, this was good. Taking Drama and Theatre studies was obviously a brilliant idea; it taught me so many things. When Eve ran out of the house giving me a brief smile, it seemed suspicious. She was obviously up to something, I hadn't forgotten what a mishap the night before was. This is bad. Michael is…I don't know but when he looked at me with those crimson eyes I felt utterly alone and suddenly very young. He was something else…and I was going to find out what. Grabbing my bike from the doorway, a welcoming gift from Clair, and my keys I jump out and close the door behind me.

Seeing Eve's hearse expertly turn a corner, I smile. I'll be able to keep up with her, quite easily in a town like 'Morganville'. The town boasts many alleys and shortcuts, allowing me to navigate whilst keeping my eyes on the car. The sun is just starting its morning wake, the rays trying to burst through. I like the sun…it represents a certain someone. Hard to rise but beautiful when she does. I smirk to myself.

We soon reach the destination…wait why is she coming to school so soon? She doesn't usually open up…great. She parks up the car and cuts the engine before getting out and strolling her way over towards the café, her heels 'clip clopping' all the way. Unaware to the fact that I am directly opposite the road, she walks in without looking back and I lock my bike up against a railing making sure it is against the frame rather than the wheel. I saw on the news yesterday that thief's can take the tire off and take the frame as that is the most profitable part. Turning, I put the keys in my pocket to see another figure enter the café. Long black greasy hair and quite a tall figure, not as tall or buff as me or Shane. Hmm…

Following him as quiet as possible I look through the doorway to see Eve shriek and throw a chair at him before running into the backroom. My eyes widen as the guy slowly walks over to the door, obviously taking his time for a reason. A frown makes its way onto my face, who does this guy think he is? I slide my way into the room before he reaches the door. Taking care not to make any noise, I take a wooden chair down from its table top and make my way over to him as he looks through the door window. Eve's terrified face looks back and as she sees the guy's face a look of confusion overtakes her before she spots me preparing to swing and she rapidly shakes her head. The idiot thinks it is to him and gives a smirk before the chair legs crash into the back of his head.

Now…normally a guy would be on the floor like he is now but the last thing I was expecting was this guy to just shake it off and stand up glowering at me. I manage to give off a weak smile before his fist connects with my jaw sending me crashing back. I grunt and land on the floor in a heap before this…thing is upon me again. It picks me up by my collar, elevating me into the air. He ignores my attempts to break free and raises the hand that isn't currently blocking my airway, preparing to strike me again.

The hand comes forward and I expectantly close my eyes before I am suddenly on the floor again. Stumbling, I open my eyes and catch myself to see the guy in the same position however with eyes as wide as tennis balls. He falls forward and lands with a bang. I spot Eve, looking fierce and determined. The next thing I look at is the body on the floor with a …chair leg dug into his back. Weirder things have happened…no they really haven't. Eve gives me a weak smile when I look back at her and I walk towards her before picking her up in my arms and squeezing her into me.

"Okay," I say, putting her down."What the actual hell?" I ask waiting for either me to wake up or for everyone to burst in laughing at me. This is neither a dream nor a joke.

"Right, there is no real way around this. Claire is gunna gut me and all but heck you saw what you saw. That," She points at the figure on the floor. "Is a vampire. And I," She then points to herself. "Just staked it."

Well…that's one way to keep it simple. I erupt into a fit of laughter ending in a snicker and I wipe away a tear from my eye. Eve keeps a straight composure giving me an icy glaze."This is not a joke. Vampires are real." She says solemnly. Suddenly, I know she isn't joking and this is all a reality. That's a lot to get my head around.

"So…Michael is a vampire?" I ask simply. Eve gasps.

AN: How you all liking it? When I reach around 575 views I will update, more reviews would be appreciated. Give me ideas as to what you want. A little hint is that Monica doesn't take rejection entirely well. She will be back soon. Tell me what you think and tell me what you want to happen in your reviews! Thanks lovelies! :*

Joshwaa'

/tmp/uploads/FF_4387609_ Page 2


	7. Chapter 7: the founder

**Chapter 7 : The 'Founder'**

Eve flinched sharply as the door crashed open, echoing a powerful bang throughout the room. Both Eve and I looked at the group bustled in the small doorframe, something about them was off. They held too much of a powerful posture to be huddled together in this dingy doorway, their presence was too powerful.

In unison, they suddenly parted. It was beautifully orchestrated, similar to a rose, opening up to the sunlight for the first time. Magnificent. All were dressed in black, from head to toe. Hats and shoes as well. Hats…in this weather? I thought, noticing the scorching sun outside, raised already. Suddenly I remembered to impaired body laid directly at our feet.

Gasping, Eve suddenly cowered behind me and the confusion was then obvious on my face as a figure dressed in white suddenly made…her…appearance. Deliberately taking her time she languidly catered towards us and stopped a metre from us, allowing us to take in her appearance and features.

Long blonde, almost white, locks were delicately held up with a crystal pin and allowed two single strands to fall down, either side of her face. Her cheekbones were high and her lips full, in a single line. Little make up was applied only adding to the perfection this was. As my eyes travelled further up her face, they connected with hers. Chills flung up my spine as those cold, icy pits of despair seemed to look straight into my soul and suddenly I was that little boy, afraid and alone once more.

"The founder..." I heard Eve whisper before a sharp slap was sounded and Eve's face was forced to the side with a cry. As the 'founder' rose her hand for a second time and came towards Eve's defenceless face, I grabbed her wrist, my iron lock stopping it.

"Yeh I don't think so." I barked, glaring. A moment's silence was allowed whilst Eve gasped before the woman picked me up by the collar, a feat she shouldn't have been able to do considering she was as light as a feather and I as heavy as a sack of potatoes, and drove her first into my face with much more force than necessary. I cried out and feebly tried to break her grip whilst Eve was held by one of the men in black, who seemed to find it difficult.

"You. A mere mortal have the nerve to even touch me." She hissed, shaking my figure. "What right have you got to even look at me, never mind attack one of our natives?! You pitiful excuse of a human!" She hissed at me in a delicate whisper, still as loud as a lion's roar.

Flinging me, I landed in a heap on to the chilly, callous floor with a miniscule, weak noise.

"Mark my words human, if this creature's injury is fatal, you will not live to see another day." She said, mercilessly as I blinked, trying to remove the black spots that had appeared in my vision.

Throughout all of this, her company of men had remained motionless bar the one holding back a ravenous Eve, whose cheek was bright red already; however at the woman's slick of fingers two came forward, one helping with Eve, the other grabbing me by the arm, none to gently, and walking us out of the room.

" Lucky, for you, you're stuck with me and my companion here as we accompany you to the Founder's square whilst the founder decides upon your fate." One of the men said with a sneer however I ignored him. I was too busy shivering. I didn't know which terrified me more, the fact that I was walking, blood on my head, with two vampires…or the woman was the same person in my dreams.


	8. Chapter 8: Trouble

**Blood Bonds Chapter 8**

Swiftly, we were thrown into the black car, me one side and Eve at the other. The burst of adrenaline had disappeared now and all I could feel was a pulsing throb on my head, yeah I'm going to regret that alright.

Eve, annoyed still, sighed and roughly kicked the side of the door which wasn't an easy feat in the heels she was wearing. Huh? A girl has practise. My gaze drifted to the window and I was met by jet black, great…tinted? No…you can see through tinted…this was literally pitch black, I couldn't even see my reflection.

As I was discovering this, the two guard dogs bustled themselves into the front seats, somehow managing to look graceful the whole way. Execrated, I shook the bars that were separating me and Eve to the two lackeys to no ado. Thin and weak as they looked, they wouldn't' bend a centimetre no matter how hard I tired.

"Hunny, they're vampire-proof, I honestly doubt you could get through those." Eve said causing the taller, broader of the guards to smile to himself however this was soon overcome by Eve's sudden, mischievous wink. What was she thinking…?

Stealthily, she took her cell out and started tacitly pressing the buttons; either the vamps couldn't hear her or they didn't care. I'd honestly it rather not be the latter…if they didn't care, they must be confident. Finished, Eve pressed the 'Send' button and put the phone away again.

Time dragged as the car, probably going at a high speed, seemed to be going nowhere. I sighed and gave Eve a smile which she quickly returned however it wasn't an Eve-standard smile, she knows this isn't going to be pretty. Approximately half an hour had passed by the time they stopped the car and got out. They didn't immediately come to the doors meaning we had a short time to talk.

"Okay…what do we do?!" I hissed, "They're going to kill us! You know how long we have been driving! We must be a good 15 miles away from where we were!"

"Josh calm down, Michael and Shane are on their way…" Eve said, panicked by my sudden outburst.

"If we don't know where we are then how the hell do they?" I asked. "I'm going to see where we are, then I'm goin-" Eve was suddenly quiet by the sound of the door opening and they grabbed us. Dragging us from the car, Eve struggled and tried to kick them however I, knowing it was pointless, simply strutted with him, purposefully being slow, allowing Eve to take in her bearings.

"Okay stop! " Eve shouted and suddenly everyone stood still. "Girl needs to pee." She said simply, keeping eye contact with the guard holding her the whole time.

The guard who was holding me cell's suddenly started a deep organ noise, a ringtone. He nodded and the other one pulled Eve towards a small pile of overgrowth. "One minute. That's all you're getting." Turning, he let go of Eve's arm and steadily stared at me, eye's cold as ice. I held the glare.

Eve's P.O.V

Smiling with delight, I dashed round the side of the tree and took out my cell. Rapidly pushing I spent 40 seconds of the allowed minute texting Michael exactly where we were; thank god I knew the place. As a teenager I and my friends used to come here to this spot of warehouses, heck I came with a few guys before. I shuddered at the memories and walked out again, pretending to zip up my trousers.

We have around…I'd say five minutes before Michael gets here and a further five for Shane, I don't think Michael could fight these guys on his own to be honest. They seem…trained, perfect apex predators.

I was surprised to find, I wasn't bothered about what I did to my brother. After all the years of, grief, pain and hurt he gave us it was more of a relief. The only reason I hoped he wasn't dead was for mine and Jakob's sake.

Jakob's P.O.V

Out of my peripheral vision I noticed Eve come back 'zipping up her trousers' and I grimaced, man she's hot. Shaking my head, I walked up to her, trying to make it look causal and grabbed her hand. Pulling her towards me, I heard her faintly whisper 'Five minutes'

'Hopefully we can hold out that long' I thought as the guard whose cell had rung came back. He snapped the phone shut and smiled a cruel, vile, twisted sneer.


	9. Please read

So. Hey everyone. Erm well, I don't know what the best way to tell you all is considering it isn't exactly an easy thing to say. Putting it quite bluntly, I'm leaving this novel behind. As part of my past rather than my future. Although, yes, it was a very good novel to get into and a very good novel to write; it was so fun with you all reviewing with your opinions, and reaching nearly a thousand views and with thirty-two reviews on only two chapters shows me that not only are you a dedicated bunch, you all must have been definitely enjoying the writing if you were repeatedly viewing it. For this reason, I will be starting a new, perhaps different novel. I have many different topics that I am considering basing this on, a few being: Final Fantasy, Divergent, The Hunger Games and Harry Potter.

Since you were probably wondering why I left this novel, there a few different reasons. First, I am suddenly very busy and I noticed that writing this novel reduced my revision time. Approaching the part of my life where we have exams at least every four weeks means I have to spend a majority of my time revising. Also, my parents have just recently split up, I have to focus a lot of my attention on my Mother as she is definitely going through a hard time at the moment, and she needs me more than anyone.

In case you were wondering what I had in store for the novel, I had a few ideas. I knew that we were going to see Monica return with a vengeance, I also knew there was going to be a very typical, traditional bitch fight in there between either Claire and Monica or Eve and Monica. Claire or Eve was going to win. I also knew that Amelie was either going to turn very evil in this novel or turn very evil or turn good again from sudden insight, perhaps a love declaration. Michael wasn't going to accept her or her orders. Myrnin was going to make an appearance very soon and finally, inevitably one of the main characters was going to die. My choices were: Amelie, Myrnin, Eve or Michael.

Well, yeah. Those were the plans for my novel and I definitely hope you keep in tune with my later novels.

I would like to make a shout out for these loyal reviewers for being so brilliant and supportive towards me!

Olivia the author wanna-be

bekah-lauren'.D

cheesepuffzapper

Thank you guys for always being there, even since the birth of this novel. Check out my latest novels when they are. This is me. Checking out. Bye guys!

Josh Williams

J. Williams

Jakob Danvers

Jakob Danvers


End file.
